


Just Couldn't Let This One Go

by amagicalship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Elevator kisses, F/M, Hallway kisses, Handcuffs used in the "good" way, Perp!Killian, Smut, all the kisses, bailbondsperson!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicalship/pseuds/amagicalship
Summary: This is a birthday gift for the-captains-ayebrows! Happy Birthday Hollie!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-captains-ayebrows (EscapistFiction317704)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistFiction317704/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the-captains-ayebrows! Happy Birthday Hollie!

Emma slid onto a barstool at The Davenport, conscious of the way her dress clung tightly to her legs as she parted them to take her seat. A quick glance to the other end of the bar told her she was just in time. Her mark was there, and he was alone.

 

Gotcha buddy. Now it was just a matter of time.

 

Emma smiled at Graham behind the bar, who acknowledged her presence with a nod and a look that said, “Give me a minute, Swan,” as he greeted some customers in front of him. While Emma waited for him to make their drinks she pretended to fiddle with her phone, casually making a more thorough perusal of her skip.

 

He looked broody, dressed all in black and bent over a glass of some kind of dark liquor, his hand clutching the back of his neck. And what a neck it was, her eyes noting the hollow of his throat and following up the defined tendons to admire the cut of his jaw, nicely peppered with scruff. His hair was black as night and looked touchably soft, even from a distance, perfectly disheveled and just a tad too long. As he dropped his hand and raised his head, the air became charged with that unnameable tension that seems to float through the air when someone can feel another person’s eyes on them. Emma knew she should look away, but she couldn’t, too curious to see what his eyes looked like.

 

_Damn, they were blue_. Shadowy, as if he carried secrets there, but framed perfectly by thick eyebrows, one of which he raised in her direction, a small smirk quirking up the corner of his too-red lips in a very knowing way when he noticed her staring.

 

Go with it, she figured, meeting his gaze and giving him a smirk of her own. A shiver ran down her spine when their eyes locked, his flashing in appreciation. She wasn’t supposed to get turned on by this little game, but her skips didn’t normally look like, well... _that_.

 

“What’ll it be tonight, Swan?”

 

Graham interrupted their probing stares, and she jumped slightly, clearing her throat as if she’d been caught doing something naughty.

 

“Just the usual. I’m working tonight.”

 

She glanced back down at her skip and found him still watching her, and she knew the thrill she felt at that was entirely unprofessional but also completely irrepressible.

 

“You know what? Put a little vodka in there for me, would you? What the hell.”

 

Graham grinned, picking up a shaker and scooping ice into it. She liked The Davenport both for its popularity and comfort and it was close to her apartment, too. Not to mention, they employed some pretty attractive bartenders, Emma watching the way Graham’s forearms flexed as he shook her drink.

 

“Who’s the lucky gent this evening, Swan?”

 

Emma quirked a finger at him as he set her drink down in front of her, leaning over the bar on her forearms and giving both him and Jones down there a very generous view of her cleavage as she pressed herself up on the rungs of the barstool and whispered in Graham’s ear.

 

“I’m looking for a guy with a British accent, you know anyone?”

 

She pulled away, quickly glancing back at Jones to make sure he was still watching. He was, and if the way his jaw was clenching told her anything, he was jealous, which played perfectly into her plan.

 

Graham chuckled, shaking his head. “I get off at 2 a.m. if you have any trouble locating him.” He winked at her and Emma laughed. It was sort of an ongoing joke between them even though she never took him seriously.

 

Grinning amusedly as she watched him walk away, she poked her straw into her drink and took a sip. As soon as he left, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye as someone tall, dark and cuffable made his move. Why did it feel like she was actually about to get hit on? Her nerves must have been getting to her. She took a longer sip of her drink while she anticipated his arrival, the tartness of the cranberry making her lips pucker but the alcohol helping to mellow her out.

 

Showtime.

 

She felt the hairs on her arm prickle and rise as he brushed past her, moving into her space, angling himself towards her as he sat down in the open seat next to her. They were sitting all the way at the end of the bar, giving them a sense of privacy. He placed his tumbler down in front of him on the bar and Emma noticed that he wore rings on his fingers, which were thick - just the kind Emma liked - especially when they were wrapped around her thigh or palming her breast or doing other things, like... _shit_. Maybe the alcohol was a bad idea after all.

 

She was staring at dark whorls of chest hair and a silver skull and crossbones necklace hanging over his heart where his t-shirt dipped into a V. When her eyes flicked up to his face, he was grinning, a toothpick hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He pulled it out to speak to her.

 

“Come here often?” His voice was deep and rich and the accent only made it better.

 

Emma shrugged. “You?”

 

“Often enough. Surprised I’ve never seen you here before.” He gestured towards her with the toothpick before placing it back in his mouth where his tongue did things with it she felt utterly compelled to watch.

 

“Maybe you have.” She took another sip of her drink.

 

He shook his head softly, his eyes darting to her lips as she sucked on her straw. The way he was staring was fueling her libido more than it should have. Why did she always wait so long to get laid? Tremors of want were working their way up her arms, itchy and warm.

 

Bumping her knee softly with his own, his husky voice lowered to a soft rumble as he swirled the liquor in his glass and looked up at her through his long, thick lashes.

 

“Oh no, lass. I’m certain I would remember you.”

 

Emma grinned, humming in response. Was that a cliché line? Somehow when _he_ said it, he made it sound sexy. Or maybe she just liked that he was saying it to _her_.

 

“Why? Do I have one of those faces?”

 

“The beautiful kind? Aye, that you do.” His eyebrow quirked up as he tilted his head at her, biting his lower lip. He was awfully expressive.

 

“Thank you,” she responded demurely, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

She looked over at Graham again, who grinned at her conspiratorially, and it certainly felt like she was winning tonight.

 

Jones scratched behind his ear and cleared his throat, gesturing towards Graham with narrowed eyes. “Do you and the bartender have...some sort of relationship?” Was that a hint of vulnerability she heard? Or just irritation?

 

Emma couldn’t help but smirk, nice and smug. “No, we’re just friends.” She turned back to him, watching the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. His tongue was running over his lower lip now as he considered her, and if he thought there was something going on between her and the bartender, he looked damn fine being sore about it.

 

“Ah. Well, that’s unfortunate for him. What did you say your name was, love?”

 

_Love?_

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Too right.”

 

He held his hand out to her, and Emma eyed it before ever so slowly placing hers inside of his grip, the warmth of his palm spreading to her fingers immediately and making the breath catch in the back of her throat. It’d been a long time since a man had been able to induce that sort of physical response in her and she struggled to remind herself what she was doing there that night. His hand was in her grip, she could take him in right then if she wanted to. But with the way he was smiling and his blue eyes twinkled at her she wondered if it had to be over quite so soon. She could have a bit more fun before the night was over, couldn’t she?

 

“Killian Jones, at your service.” Pulling her hand up, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, and suddenly Emma felt warm all over, the sensual feeling of his mouth and the tickle of his scruff against her skin sending a flurry of naughty images racing through her mind while she smiled deeper, falling ever so slightly under his spell and not caring one bit.

 

“Emma. Emma Swan.” He would find her name out eventually anyway. She pulled her hand away somewhat reluctantly, placing it against her thigh where it burned through the material of her dress, her palm suddenly sweaty.

 

“Swan. I like that, love, it suits you.” His eyes scanned over her face.

 

“Do I look like I belong on the water or something?” She tilted her head at him in question, watching him.

 

“Perhaps,” he mused, hesitating, a dark look crossing his features which seemed to imply he could think of a few more interesting places she _belonged,_ though he kept it to himself. “Do you sail?” he asked by way of changing the subject. It was a fair question, seeing as they were so near the harbor.

 

“No. Do you?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. Spent a few years in the navy besides.” The toothpick went back in the mouth again. He was fidgety, but it didn’t bother her like it sometimes can.

 

“A navy man. Do you have any good tattoos?” She’s not sure why she asked, but since she had, she became just a bit excited at the prospect of seeing skin.

 

He grinned, knowing and a bit mischievous, his eyes burning with a cool blue intensity she found herself wanting to get lost in.

 

“Well, there’s this one,” he held up the inside of his wrist for her inspection, and she saw a heart with a dagger through it and an upside down name she couldn’t quite read. “For my first love,” he added, a shadow passing over his face that made her curious for that backstory.

 

Emma surprised herself, reaching out and tracing her index finger across the ink-stained skin, watching as he sucked in a breath at her touch. Before she could make out the name, however, he drew his arm away and lifted up one of his shirt sleeves to display an anchor with wings centered on one perfectly round deltoid. “For my squadron in the navy.”

 

Inexplicably, she wanted to touch that one, too, but her hand paused in midair and she stopped herself, especially when Killian looked at her searchingly, as if he was trying to read her and it made her remember for a moment what in the hell she was supposed to be doing there.

 

His eyes kept on hers, real steady-like as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it slowly, giving her a peek of well-defined abs and hipbones that Emma wouldn’t have minded sinking her teeth into. “This one I don’t remember getting. Must’ve been a lot of rum that night.” His tongue flicked between his teeth and a dimple made an appearance in his cheek - yet another thing she found herself wanting to touch.

 

Emma bit her lip as she looked down and spied the wings of a bird and a long, curved neck imprinted onto his skin, just above the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Wait a minute...is that?”

 

He grinned at her then, his eyes crinkling at the sides while his dimple sunk even deeper.

 

“A swan? Yep.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Kind of my good luck charm, actually.”

 

Emma looked at him dubiously, her mouth twisting into a grin.   
  


“You’re just saying that.”

 

“No, no, it’s true. You wouldn’t believe how lucky that little swan can get me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Emma rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his antics.

 

“Is that what you’re trying to do here? Get lucky with a _Swan_?” Emma shifted in her seat, readying herself to shut things down, but enjoying herself too much to rush into it.

 

His face changed suddenly, the humor fading as his eyebrows lowered and he positively smoldered at her, moving into her space imperceptibly until she could smell a bit of rum and spice and a new, male scent that enlivened her senses and made her hungry for more. She swallowed thickly.

 

When he spoke, his voice came out a low grumble, dark and heady. “Oh no, Swan, my intentions here are completely honorable.” He bit his lower lip, feigning innocence, and Emma was starting to feel like she just might be in trouble here, especially because she knew with great certainty that he was anything but innocent. “Though I could always be persuaded,” he added, his gaze drifting down to her cleavage and back up to her face again, the desire burning brightly in his brilliant blue irises.

 

Was she panting? Why did it feel like she was panting?

 

_Fuck._ What was a finder’s fee when there was the promise of sinful pleasure in a smile? Wasn’t she just saying to herself that she hadn’t had enough fun in her life lately? This Jones character seemed like he would be plenty of _fun._

 

Emma felt herself leaning forward, placing her hand lightly just above his knee. His eyes focused on her hand, his muscles flexing beneath it so that she was certain her touch was affecting him.

 

She lowered her voice to a husky whisper, watching as his gaze shifted to her lips. “How do you feel about handcuffs?”

 

One of his eyebrows shot straight up, a slow, feral grin spreading over his face as his eyes turned impossibly dark. He ran his hand over his beard, tilting his head slightly so that if she leaned forward just another inch or two, she could kiss him if she wanted to.

 

“Well, darling, I’m game if you are,” he whispered in a rough voice. The tip of his tongue went to the corner of his mouth, and Emma found she couldn’t stop staring.

 

She struggled with herself before continuing, crossing her legs and squeezing them together as if it would somehow help soothe the ache building there. Here she was getting him all riled-up for nothing. Or was she? If she was going to continue in this direction, she couldn’t do it under the guise of anonymity. She was a lot of things, but she wasn’t a liar.

 

“Listen, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret.” She sighed heavily, dropping his gaze momentarily before meeting his eyes again. “I work for Midas Bailbonds and I’m here to bring you in tonight.”

 

He shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter, surprise coloring his features before a look of resignation fell over him and he grabbed the back of his neck, hanging his head and shaking it.

 

“Bloody hell,” he groaned and Emma almost felt sorry for him for a moment. “You really had me going there, love.”

 

“That _was_ the plan, but…”

 

His eyes lit up as he snapped his head up to look at her. “But?”

 

Emma smirked wickedly, squeezing his thigh lightly. She shrugged. “I dunno. You and I are having fun here. Maybe I’ll just have to let this one go.” He didn’t need to know how little the fee was on his head - that might somehow be emasculating - but it was certainly a consideration in her decision.

 

“Well,” Killian put his hand on his heart. “It wouldn’t do for someone as devilishly handsome as meself to waste away in jail tonight, wouldn’t you agree, Swan?”

 

Emma snorted softly, reaching for her drink as she considered him, his charming nature so different than what she was used to. “Why did you skip bail, anyway? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble by going in like you were supposed to.”

 

“On the contrary, Swan. I’m starting to feel like this is all working out in my favor.” He looked at her pointedly, grinning, and Emma felt her cheeks growing hot at the compliment. She raised her eyebrows at him to let him know he hadn’t answered her question and she had noticed.

 

Sighing, he told her the truth, shaking his head in frustration. “It was my all my bloody git of a brother’s fault. He’s still in the navy, and he had leave for the first time in a year. Called me out of the blue, and told me if I didn’t come down and see him that day, I might not get to see him again for quite some time. So I missed my court date.”

 

Emma fought the urge to “aww” in response. She also pointedly ignored the pang of longing she felt at the thought of having a sibling who was devoted enough to do something like that.

 

“You did that just to see your brother?”

 

Killian’s eyes flicked up to hers warily, as if he now regretted the decision. “Aye. When I told Liam what I’d done to see him, he proceeded to lash me for it, the bloody insufferable, hard-headed, no good piece of…” he muttered, almost to himself.

 

Emma laughed, despite his answering scowl. “Sounds like he must be the older brother?”

 

“Aye, that he is, and he won’t let me forget it.” He ran a hand through his hair in agitation and Emma felt a pang of jealousy now, wishing she could do the same, wondering what it would feel like slipping between her fingers.

 

She pressed on, wanting to know more. “Your case file said something about a bar fight? What was that all about? I mean, I’ve only just met you, but aside from the tattoos you don’t really seem the type.” She picked her drink up again, sucking it down.

 

“Ah, that. Would you believe me if I told you I was defending the honor of a woman?”

 

This story just got better and better. “Defending the honor of a woman? What are you, like, 200 years old?”

 

Killian grinned, shaking his head as he waved his hand in a flourish. “Can I help it if I speak more eloquently than most men my age? No, but it’s true. A lovely woman was receiving unwanted attention from a surly beast of a man, and I felt inclined to relieve the bastard of a few teeth. How was I to know the bloody police would get involved?” He looked so affronted, and possibly with good reason. Emma was finding him more adorable by the minute, and she was undeniably impressed with his story.

 

She looked straight into his eyes. “You could have turned yourself in after the visit with your brother.”

 

“Aye, but then I lost my job the next day, and I found out my lease wasn’t going to be renewed on my apartment because of my trouble with the law. It’s been a hell of a week,” he groaned, his hand pawing at the back of his neck again. He smiled sheepishly at her. “Which is why I found myself here tonight having a drink.” He tilted his tumbler towards her with a look of defeat, before raising it to his lips for a deep swallow.

 

Understandable, given the sequence of events. Here, he was just trying to be a hero and look what he got out of it. Seemed like a bit of a shame if she was being honest with herself.

 

“Look...Killian. You seem like a decent guy, I’ll tell you what. I’m going to go to the lady’s room. If you happen to leave while I’m gone, I won’t be any the wiser. Fair enough?”

 

Killian poked his tongue into the side of his cheek while he studied her, his blue eyes darting over her face. Closing his hand over her wrist where it lay atop the bar, he moved closer again and she was mesmerized by his attractiveness, the lines of his beard cut so perfectly she found herself staring once again. Why did he have to be her skip? She forgot to breathe for a moment as his eyes once again focused on her lips.

 

“That’s more than fair, love. But what happens if I’m more interested in staying than going?”

 

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Well, then. I guess you’d have to face the music, Jones.”

 

He looked up at her through his lashes again, and the effect was positively devastating. “Are you sure there isn’t a third option, darling?”

 

Emma only smirked in response, her pulse ticking up a notch as she considered the prospect. She could stay, but where would that lead her? Missing out on her finder’s fee was going to irk her later, she was sure of it, but something about the story he’d told her had touched her and now she found herself wanting to help him out, something that seemed to be a weakness of hers.

 

He pulled his hand away, dragging his fingertips over the top of her hand in a small caress that sent sparks shooting up her arm, acting as an undeniable force of magnetism that she had to work hard to ignore. Sighing, Emma rose to standing, feeling his eyes on her body and nervous energy all over in response. Tearing her eyes away, she turned to go, wanting to give him his best chance. Knowing he was watching her as she went, however, she swayed her hips seductively as she walked, wanting to leave him with a lasting impression.

 

She made her way to the bathroom and went quickly, not even really needing to go, but more wanting to give Killian an opportunity to leave if he wanted to. A small part of her, however, wondered if he would stay, and if he _did_ stay, what would happen next. She couldn’t deny the attraction between them, and she’d be a fool not to take him home tonight if that was what he wanted. He was the most noble criminal she’d ever met, and handsome as hell. As she washed her hands, she admired her makeup in the mirror, thinking that she really didn’t need to look as good as she did just to con a perp, but she was glad she’d gone to the effort for Jones, a thought which made her blush. God, she must have been going soft or something.

 

When she exited the bathroom, she ran right into someone tall and solid on her way out and hastily stepped back, muttering, “Sorry” automatically before her eyes darted up and she realized it was Killian, his blue eyes soft in the darkness. Before she could back away, his hand went to her hip, stilling her, and she felt those warm, large fingers gripping her through the thin material of her dress, accentuated by the hard metal of his rings. He backed her slowly towards the wall, his eyes trained on hers with quiet intensity.

 

“I just couldn’t leave without saying goodnight properly.” His breath was hot on her face as he leaned forward, and she felt goosebumps rise up on her arms, knowing that he was going to kiss her any moment now. All of her senses awakened in anticipation, her pulse flaring wildly as her mouth watered and she realized just how badly she wanted him to do it.

 

Her hands wrapped around his neck just in time as he bent down to press his lips to hers in the most electrifying kiss she’d ever experienced, the taste of rum spicy and exotic on his lips. It was like starting from 90 miles per hour, nothing soft or hesitant about it, just straight to the good part and nothing less.

 

Groaning softly, their mouths parted simultaneously, tongues tangling as if they’d done this together a thousand times, heat rushing through her body as he lined himself up against her from shoulder to hip, pressing her into the wall in the back of the darkened hallway. He cupped her cheek in his hand, angling her head to the side for better access as she obliged him automatically, the way they responded to one another uncannily coordinated.

 

As sensual and heated of a kiss as it was, there was something gentlemanly about it, even though they were kissing in the back hallway of a bar. It was as if he didn’t want to push it too far, and that made Emma’s heart race even more, his restraint only increasing her hunger for him. When they finally pulled back for air, she found herself chasing his lips, not even close to being satisfied, her hands clutching the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the mess of his silky hair.

 

They were both panting now, the air between them full of heat and tension.

 

“Is that goodnight then?” she asked breathlessly, already knowing what his answer would be as she smoothed her palms down his chest, feeling his heart race against her fingertips.

 

“It doesn’t have to be.” His thumb stroked over her cheek, their mouths hovering inches apart, waiting for someone to make the next move. His hips rocked into hers ever so slightly and she struggled to contain her gasp.

 

She reached up and kissed him again, giving herself a moment to wonder if this was either the best or worst idea she’d ever come up with.

 

“Come home with me,” she whispered against his lips when she pulled back far enough to speak, her eyes searching his.

 

“I’d be delighted,” he answered, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

 

Best idea, her brain concluded. It’d been a long time since she’d been fucked properly, and she was pretty sure Killian Jones with his stellar body and his gentlemanly ways was just the man to do it.

 

“Come on,” she urged, grabbing his hand, enjoying the solid weight of it enclasped in her own and leading him to the door.

 

Emma walked quickly towards her apartment, the cool night air only fueling her desire. She didn’t waste any breath on idle chit chat, nor did she allow herself to think through the consequences of her actions. She just went with it, the nice little buzz she had gotten from her drink and that kiss still thrumming through her veins.

 

They were just a half a block to the entrance of her building when Killian stopped her, jerking her back towards him and trapping her against the side of a building, pressing himself up against her firmly. His mouth when straight to her neck, his tongue wet and seeking, and Emma struggled to stand up straight, the way his mouth was working over her making her feel weak in the knees.

 

“What’s the rush, darling?” he asked between kisses.

 

Emma hid her moan in a hum, clutching at the back of his neck as she worked hard to come up with a coherent thought.

 

“I’m just not in the mood for waiting.”

 

He nosed his way across her collarbone, the sensation causing her nipples to draw up tightly in response before looking up at her again, his handsome features highlighted by the light of the moon and the golden glow of a streetlight that turned his beard into a brilliant shade of ginger.

 

“Perhaps I’d like to take my time with you.”

 

His words sent shivers down her spine at the thought of all he was implying. He looked deeply into her eyes, combing his fingers into her hair and stroking her cheek with his thumb and this time Emma knew for sure she was panting.

 

“I’m just up there,” she noted, nodding in the direction of her building. Emma bit her lip, before adding, “And for what it’s worth, I’ve got all night.” When she looked up at him, his eyes were so dark they looked nearly black. He slid his hand down her side, groaning softly, and Emma felt a strong clench between her thighs in response.

 

“Even that might not be long enough.” He dragged his lips softly down the column of her throat, and the tickle of his scruff made Emma shiver.

 

She squeezed his firm biceps, smiling triumphantly at how much he wanted her. “But I’d rather not do this on the street if that’s OK with you?”

 

He lifted his head then, looking just as impatient as she felt.

 

“Of course, love. Shall we?” He backed away, taking her hand again, and then they walked quickly the rest of the way down the block, both in a hurry to get behind a closed door.

 

To that point, as soon as the elevator doors closed, she yanked him towards her, fusing her mouth to his as she leaned back and let him fall into her. The effect was instantaneous. All that muscled, warm body wrapped around her as his mouth played with hers, tantalizing her senses, keeping her right on that edge. They fell right into that perfect rhythm again, their bodies working together to stoke the flames of their desire, his tongue doing things to her that made her insides twist.

 

Luckily, she heard the ding of the elevator when they reached her floor and she was glad that her building was blissfully free of people at this hour, most of her neighbors the hard-working responsible types, others probably still out since it wasn’t quite closing time yet.

 

They stumbled down the hallway, mouths hardly separating, hands exploring and tugging on one another like horny teenagers. Normally Emma would care about being seen in public like this, but she found she couldn’t keep her hands (or her mouth) off of Killian. He just tasted so damn good, and he looked even better than he tasted, and the way he felt...well, needless to say she was more than ready for him, a raging inferno building between her thighs.

 

She fumbled for her keys, biting her lip to contain her moans as he molded himself to the back of her body, his hands groping her breasts as he bit and sucked at the top of her shoulder. Her nipples felt like they were on fire, and as he squeezed them between his thumbs and forefingers all she could think about was how right she had been about his hands. They were strong and his fingers were thick yet nimble, the perfect combination to bring her pleasure.

 

Even more inspiring was the feel of his erection pressing neatly into her backside, hot and thick. He was larger than she could’ve even imagined, completing one rock hard incarnation of sex on legs, making her quiver in anticipation, her mouth going dry.

 

“This your place, Swan?” he asked between kisses.

 

“Uh huh,” she answered breathlessly.

 

“Sure I can come inside, darling? I am a wanted criminal after all.” She was fairly certain he put just a touch of extra emphasis on the ‘come inside’ part, his voice lowering to nearly a growl.

 

Emma laughed softly, belying just how utterly gone she was for him already, just barely managing not to beg as his hand smoothed around her hip, his fingertips edging into the crease above her thigh.

 

She turned around, attempting to rotate the door knob as she put her mouth to the freckles at the base of his neck, first licking then sucking them into her mouth. Emma wasn’t usually a fan of that body part, but there was just something about his neck that was utterly delectable, adorable little freckles included.

 

“You can _come_ ,” she told him as the door swung open and they fell inside her apartment, banging back against the wall with the door and holding onto one another as they regained their balance.  “As long as you promise to be a good boy,” she added, squeezing his waist a little and pulling him closer, kissing her way up his neck and over his scruffy jaw, her lips tingling from the roughness of his beard.

 

He claimed her mouth with his again, working that deliciously taut jaw of his against her as he felt for the door, pulling it out from behind her and pushing her back against it when they got around it, walking her backwards until it finally closed with a firm click.

 

Then she learned just how much he had been holding back, his body an inimitable force of nature, rough hands feeling her all over as he kissed her with everything he had, making Emma’s head swim. Nothing prepared her for the full sexual prowess of Killian Jones, every bit as talented as he led on that he was. She clutched at his shirt, fingers fisting tightly as she felt one of his hands travel southward, every movement discernable through the thin material of her dress.

 

Hot, thick fingers found their way beneath her hem, and Emma marveled at the feel of his hand on the bare flesh of her upper thigh. He left her mouth to nibble at her ear, his breath warm and loud in the darkness, as she hadn’t gotten anywhere near the lightswitch. His hand traveled higher up her thigh and she felt him still for a moment when he found something interesting concealed there, making her smile.

 

“What’s this, love? Ah!” He pulled the handcuffs free from where they were secured against her thigh, pushing her skirt all the way up to her underwear.

 

“Those were supposed to go on you.” She grinned at him, barely visible in the faint light coming in through her living room window.

 

Killian looked into her eyes, holding the handcuffs up, something decidedly naughty going through his mind as his expression shifted.

 

“Do you trust me, Swan?” He tilted his head at her in question.

 

Emma scrunched her nose in indignation, thinking briefly on the fact that she was supposed to be delivering _him_ to the jail right now.. “Not really,” she answered, smirking at him.

 

Killian rolled his eyes, huffing in exasperation. “Well, try something new, darling. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Emma gripped his biceps, loving the feel of his muscles beneath her touch as he held the handcuffs up in question. She stared into the fathomless blue of his eyes, like she might stare into the depths of the ocean, searching for something that she somehow knew she’d really already found. Her body tingled in anticipation.

 

“Alright, Jones. What’s the plan?”

 

He grinned in triumph, his eyebrow raising until he looked naughty enough to spank.

 

“Hold your arms out. That’s a good girl,” he praised as he clicked the handcuffs into place. There was a small moment of panic as Emma wondered what she’d just done, but then he kissed her, soft and sweet, and when he pulled back she smiled, knowing that it would be worth the risk. Tugging on her hands, he raised them above her head, securing them on the coat hook that was attached to the back of the door. It was a little bit of a stretch, making Emma’s back arch against the door, her ass pressed tightly against it. With her dress nearly up to her waist, she felt completely exposed, and to heighten that fact, Killian stepped back momentarily, his hand rubbing across his jaw as he leered at her, his hand going to his cock to adjust himself. Her chest was heaving for air, her heart racing now, and it was so completely dirty yet thrillingly erotic that she felt herself becoming impossibly wet, the cool night air a startling contrast.

 

He licked his lips as if she were dessert and he didn’t know where to start first, and if she didn’t know any better she would think that he was every bit as guilty as any other perp she’d been responsible for taking off the street, the lust in his eyes palpable and unnerving.

 

All Emma could do was wait, watching as he sunk down to his knees before her, sucking in a breath as he finally touched her, his fingers stroking up her shins to her knees. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to the side of her calf, placing an open-mouthed kiss there and looking up at her with heat-filled eyes.

 

“So gorgeous, Swan. Can’t wait to have these beautiful legs wrapped around me.” Emma moaned, feeling another strong clench in her core, her need for release almost unbearable already and he’d barely begun his seductive torture.

 

He worked his way up her leg, taking his time, licking and sucking at her skin, leaving a wet trail behind him. Meanwhile, his hands ran up the fronts of her legs, digging their way under her dress and finding the top of her panties, hooking over the top of them and stilling there as he reached the fleshy top of her thigh with his mouth.

 

Emma’s mind turned to liquid as she held her breath, wanting that skillful mouth of his to be on her so badly she nearly cried out, hands pulling downwards from where they were trapped at the top of the door. He ran his mouth over her mound, hot breath passing over her, and Emma pleaded with herself not to beg, clenching her teeth together tightly.

 

A breathy moan escaped her as he pulled her panties down, his nose making contact with her skin just above where she wanted him.

 

“Everything alright up there, Emma? You sound a bit...desperate.”

 

Emma might’ve kicked him right then if she didn’t feel like her legs were completely made out of rubber.

 

“Shut up, Jones, and put your mouth to better use.” She heard him huff quietly with laughter, the bastard.

 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he answered, and then he pressed forward, nosing into her, his tongue just barely flicking out and making her jerk backwards at the sensation of it against her slick flesh.

 

Done with his teasing, he swirled his tongue into her, kissing her down there the same way he did her mouth and Emma moaned throatily in response, her head falling back against the door with a loud thud.

 

“Oh God,” she moaned, barely able to contain herself. It’d been so long since anyone had bothered to lavish her with such attention, and to be treated to one such as Killian with his skillfull mouth and talented tongue....it was almost more than she could bear.

 

Normally, she’d be twisting her fingers into his hair, holding his head just so, directing him where she wanted him. But since her hands were cuffed, she was left with no control, nothing else to do except surrender to the feel of his mouth and tongue on her and let him take her where he wanted her to go. This wasn’t a thing that Emma did, but that made it all the more intoxicating, and she hung firmly in the balance, already on the verge of falling over that ledge.

 

“Oh yes, Killian…” She felt inclined to praise him, as good a job as he was doing, his tongue working over her as he moaned with pleasure, obviously enjoying himself just as much as she was.

 

Emma’s breasts heaved in the air, and she longed to free her hands and squeeze them between her fingers, her nipples tingling in demand of attention. As if he sensed exactly what she was thinking, Killian reached up and covered them with his large hands, groping them none to gently as Emma fought for air, her moans increasing.

 

His tongue found its way to her entrance, darting inside and she almost tensed up so unfamiliar was the sensation. But it felt so damn good she let herself go, focusing on every little movement he made and how amazing he was making her feel, knowing exactly what to do to drive her wild. He dragged his mouth back up to her clit again and she might’ve been disappointed had that not felt so incredible as well, his tongue sliding over her steadily, up and down, up and down.

 

Just when it felt like she couldn’t take it anymore, she spasmed and shook as electricity shot through her, everything shattering around her as she fell of that edge, crying out so loudly she was sure the neighbors could hear if any of them were listening. Not that she cared, she felt so fucking good, and all because of him.

 

Best decision _ever_.

 

Killian stood up, wiping at his mouth but unable to hide the cocky grin behind his hand.

 

“Anything else I can do for you, darling? I am trying to be a good boy after all.” He winked at her, and Emma just focused on breathing, her chest still heaving as she came down from the high.

 

“Take your shirt off,” she directed when she’d caught her breath enough to speak.

 

Killian’s eyebrow rose, that naughty look still in his eyes, and Emma was a fan of every part of this evening so far. She watched as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it slowly over his head and tossing it to the ground, revealing a tautly muscled chest well covered in dark curly hair, a trail of it going all the way down the center of his belly and disappearing beneath his jeans. Emma bit her lip.

 

“And the pants.”

 

“As you wish,” he answered, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down over his hips and to the floor, stepping out of them and toeing off his shoes. He wore simple black boxer briefs, but they clung nicely to his form, revealing the bulge of his manhood and his athletic thighs.

 

Emma looked down, realizing she was still wearing her fuck-me heels and that her panties were still hooked around one of her ankles, something she’d not cared about one bit up until that very moment.

 

“Now uncuff me so I can put my hands all over you.”

 

He smiled at that, walking towards her like a panther, hands coming up to where hers were hooked to the door.

 

“I don’t know, love. I kind of like you this way, at my mercy and all.” He raked his gaze over her face and breasts, running his hands down the insides of her arms, making her shiver.

 

“Killian…” she warned, her voice lowering.

 

He chuckled, unhooking her hands from the door and helping her lower them in front of her.

 

“Where’s the key?”

 

Emma smirked, glancing down. “Where do you think?”

 

Killian bit his lip, considering, then he slipped one hand inside the cup of her bra, fondling her breast and making her gasp, but not coming up with anything. He tried the other breast with his other hand and Emma kept mum, knowing he would find it eventually and enjoying the hunt, Killian’s soft grunts of pleasure making her cheeks burn as he rocked into her gently and she felt him hard and erect against her belly.

 

It had slipped all the way underneath the curve of her breast, but finally he found it and pulled it free, shaking his head softly at her and giving her a wicked smirk.

 

“I know you enjoyed that, Jones.”

 

“You’re damn right, I did.”

 

Lifting her hands, he inserted the key into the lock, twisting it and opening the cuffs, breaking her free. As much as Emma had enjoyed the whole experience, she was relieved to have the cuffs off, the hard metal having chaffed her wrists. Killian set the cuffs and the key on the side table next to the door, never taking his eyes off her, keeping the intensity alive as Emma kicked off her heels and flicked her panties aside.

 

He stepped forward, reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it upward, and Emma let him, ready to move things along and anxious to know what he would do next. He looked at her in awe and admiration, whispering, “Bloody beautiful,” before kissing her again, his hands reaching around to release the clasp of her bra.

 

Emma smoothed her hands over his backside and underneath the waistband of his underwear, squeezing his tight little ass and pulling him against her, rocking her hips against him and pressing her wetness right where she knew that he would feel it. His answering moan let her know that he had, and he took the opportunity to explore her ass as well, lifting her slightly and then helping to wrap her legs around his hips.

 

Thrusting against her, he ran the hard ridge of his cock against her clit and she gasped, opening her mouth against his kiss as he sucked on her lower lip. Gripping the back of his head, she realigned their mouths and kissed him again, deeply and thoroughly as he began to thrust against her in a steady rhythm, the thick cotton of his underwear the only thing separating them. He held her there against the door, more than three feet off the ground, and Emma was impressed by his strength and capability, and even more so by the fact that he was working her towards ecstacy once again, her body burning with pleasure, the need to feel him inside of her building to an unbearable silent scream.

 

“Bedroom,” she instructed, and he lifted her away from the door, never missing a beat as he continued kissing her. When he accidentally ran her into the wall, Emma pulled back, giggling, reaching for a light switch that she knew was nearby. The hallway became flooded with light and he carried her quickly in the direction of her bedroom, the apartment small enough to leave little to the need of guessing.

 

Once there, Emma disentangled herself, dropping to the ground and tugging forcefully at his boxer briefs, unveiling him and his beautiful cock. Mmm...yet another part of Killian Jones that she desperately wanted to touch. He grinned at her proudly, knowing exactly the effect how impressive he was, but Emma couldn’t find it in herself to care, feeling as though he deserved every bit of admiration she had to give him, although she remained silent about it.

 

Stroking him with her hot palm, she swallowed his groan with her mouth, reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss him. She liked that he was so much taller than she was, loving the way her hand hooked over his shoulder to hold herself up to him. When she was certain he could take no more of her stroking, his hands gripping her arms tightly and a strangled sound welling up from his throat, she pushed him forcefully back onto the bed, crawling over him like the tigress he brought out in her, eyes scanning over his beautiful body, taking him in.

 

Her eyes focused on that hard cock of his, so rigid it looked almost painful, and if the way his eyebrows were stitching together seemed to indicate, it probably was. She bent her head down and licked him, needing to taste him just once, and enjoying the salty taste of his skin on her tongue.

 

Crawling upwards, she reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, digging inside for a condom as Killian’s hands roamed over her body, his head reaching up until he captured her nipple in his mouth. God, she couldn’t wait to fuck him, it seemed like she’d never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted him, her entire body shaking with desire.

 

Securing the condom in place, she paused for a moment, looking into his eyes while she shifted over him. She didn’t have the handcuffs nearby, but that didn’t stop her from trapping his hands above his head, pressing them into the bed while she dragged her core over his cock, so wet his eyes closed, unable to handle the sensation. Releasing one hand, she positioned him where she wanted him, then stopped, making his hips jerk up slightly.

 

“Tell me you want me,” Emma demanded, trying for commanding but coming out just the teensiest bit needy.

 

“Bloody hell, Swan, I want you. I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as you.”

 

That was exactly what she wanted to hear - true or not - and she trapped his wrists tightly as she sunk down over him, both of them groaning as they were finally joined.

 

“Ohhh…” Emma moaned, releasing his hands as her resolution faltered, her hands going to his shoulders to steady herself. Killian thrust up inside her and she gasped as he hit bottom, filling her so completely she couldn’t see straight.

 

She scratched her fingers down his chest, undulated her hips as he continued thrusting at a steady pace, both of them panting so hard now they were incapable of speech. His hands gripped her hips tightly, guiding her gently as they locked eyes, learning one another, finding rapture together. She didn’t want to admit he was the best fuck she’d ever had, but he was seriously the best fuck she’d ever had and Emma wanted to laugh at herself, so undeniably happy that she had gone this route instead of arresting him and taking him to jail.

 

He licked his lips, the sounds coming from his mouth ratcheting her enjoyment even higher, loving how gone he was for her. His thumb flicked between her folds, and between that and the tight slide his thick cock was producing inside of her, it didn’t take long for her to peak once again, this time even more intensely than the first as the waves of pleasure shook her over and over again. He looked so utterly thrilled with himself Emma might have reprimanded him had he not flipped her right then and began thrusting more quickly, pushing her leg up and over his shoulder, driving so deeply it was just short of painful. Soon, his face twisted into an expression of pure bliss and then he was jerking rapidly inside of her, coming with a growl. Then Emma was the one to smile smugly, pride surging through her inexplicably.

 

He continued thrusting lightly until he stopped, falling on top of her as she stroked at his sweaty hair. Lifting his head up, he kissed her passionately, thoroughly, and Emma wondered if she could become addicted to doing this with him. (She was pretty sure that she could.)

 

Utterly spent, she crawled up to the pillows while he left to clean himself up, and didn’t even struggle when he returned to the bed and wrapped himself around her, spooning her from behind. If felt...nice. He was warm and strong and his skin smelled good and it was soft where it wasn’t covered in hair. But even that she didn’t mind, the feel of his scruffy mouth skimming over her shoulder making her hum in contentment. She closed her eyes for a moment, certain she would open them again in a few minutes and perhaps offer him a snack before she asked him to leave, but she didn’t, so relaxed and thoroughly sated she fell asleep right there on the spot.

 

In the morning, Emma awoke with a start, the smell of breakfast wafting into her bedroom as the morning light bathed the room in soft golden light. She was still naked, but the blankets were pulled up over her keeping her warm and when she sat up and turned around she found the pillow next to hers hand a large indentation left behind which she put her hand into.

 

Leaving the bed, Emma pulled some clothes from the dresser and shrugged them on, walking with trepidation towards the kitchen where the coffee pot was just beeping. There, standing over the stove was one Killian Jones, the most thoroughly enjoyable bail skip she had ever met. His hair was disheveled, but he was dressed, only his bare feet giving away that he’d just recently been sleeping naked...in her bed. When he heard her soft footsteps he looked up, smiling.

 

“Killian, what are you-?”

 

“Don’t worry Swan, I’m not moving in. Just thought I might have some breakfast before I let you take me to jail.” He grinned at her mischievously.

 

Emma couldn’t help but return his smile, as surprised as she was at his words.

 

“You’re going to let me take you in?” she asked incredulously.

 

Killian shrugged. “I have to go in anyway, I figured you might as well get something out of it.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman.” She leaned against the doorway, admiring the picture he made cooking in her kitchen, her mind full of vivid images of the night before as he moved, his body incapable of making everything he did look like sex. She could think of a few other things she might get out of it _before_ they locked him up, as bad as an idea as that probably was.

 

“Oh, Swan,” he chided, stopping what he was doing as he turned towards her and hooked one thumb inside his waistband, leaning casually against the stove and looking fine as hell doing it. “I’m _always_ a gentleman.”

 

Emma chuckled softly, shaking her head. Perhaps he was.

 

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and looking up into those soft blue eyes that were twinkling at her, so incredibly drawn to him.

 

“Will you miss me while you’re away?” she asked teasingly, biting her lip at her nonsensical question. It was not as if they were anything to each other, they’d just spent the night together and had mind-blowing sex, that was all.

 

Killian put the spatula down and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. When he spoke he didn’t sound quite as teasing as she had.

 

“There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you.”

 

Emma reached up and kissed him softly, pulling back and feeling a blush rising in her cheeks, but comforted by the warm expression on his face.

 

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part planned, to be written by lenfaz, so keep your eyes open for that!


End file.
